Control
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: Who lost it? Pillar pair smex and bondage used.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, or the song 'Control' by Puddle of Mudd.

**A/N **The song inspired me. Though I don't think this is any good.

**

* * *

**

Control 

By squishy the jellyfish

_I love the way you look at me  
I feel the pain you place inside  
Lock me up inside ya dirty cage  
While I'm alone inside my mind_

He smirked. He smirked a lot, Tezuka thought, perhaps even _too _much. He needed to wipe that arrogant smirk from his face desperately. His sanity slowly flew away, along with his glasses as he tackled the boy and pushed him up against the wall, nipping, biting and sucking at his soft pink lips.

A small gasp made its way from the shorter male's lips as Tezuka rubbed their arousals together.

_I like to teach you all the rules  
I'd get to see them set in stone  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
There ya secrets never shone_

No coherent thought went through Ryoma's mind as Tezuka yanked him from their current position and shoved him towards the bed, each grabbing fistfuls of the other's hair in a nearly…frantic looking display. The first year fell onto the bed first, taking the young captain with him as he made a suspicious movement to one of the bedside table drawers, and then both began disposing of each other's clothes.

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

Tezuka stared at his masterpiece with a predatory gleam in his eyes after he shackled his lover's last free ankle to one of four bed posts. Ryoma was spread out helplessly on the bed, both his wrists and ankles shackled to the bed.

"Mitsu…" He breathed, a red hue colouring his naked body.

Tezuka hovered over the lithe form before him and licked the boy's neck.

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve_

Ryoma swore that Tezuka's tongue had been expertly trained to find his most _vulnerable _spots as the captain traced his tongue down Ryoma's collar bone, to the middle of his small chest, and then to his nipple.

Ryoma mewled in bliss as Tezuka covered the erect nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting at it.

_I love the way you rape my skin  
I feel the hate you place inside  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
Cause I'm the guy you'll never find_

Tezuka slid his tongue to Ryoma's naval, giving it a quick flick before heading to the boy's nether regions.

Ryoma was now panting quite significantly as a small sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, and it didn't help when his boyfriend engulfed him whole and started to suck him off. He arched as far as his restraints would allow him as Tezuka began to suck even harder, making his mouth feel impossibly tight. "Ah…ha…M-Mitsu…"

_I'm faking all of the rules  
There's no expressions on your face  
I'm hoping some day you will let me go  
Release me from my dirty cage _

Tezuka stuck his finger at Ryoma's mouth, a silent motion telling him to suck. The first year complied, choosing to take them in willingly all the while swishing his tongue around them. The young captain withdrew his fingers from Ryoma's mouth and gently began inserting it into the boy.

Ryoma groaned.

Making little circles with his finger, he inserted the second and prodded even farther.

"Nghn…" Ryoma bit his lip, the fingers inside of him were edging closer to his prostate, yet slower than usual, "A-" Ryoma's breath caught, was Tezuka missing it on purpose? It was infuriating!

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

He came…arching up as his orgasm subsided.

Tezuka let go of Ryoma, letting his tongue drag across the appendage on the way out, and without further ado, he inserted the third finger. Maybe he was a sadist in some way…but Tezuka actually _enjoyed _seeing Ryoma like this; flushing madly and begging for him to touch that spot. Ryoma was smart, so he probably worked it out by now that he _was _missing it on purpose.

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve...you and me…_

"MITSU!" Ryoma shouted as he pulled against the shackles, all attempts in vain.

"Shh…" Tezuka whispered as he leant over the boy and kissed him passionately.

Ryoma whimpered.

Twisting his fingers one more time, he took them out and broke his kiss with Ryoma. Groping his thighs, Tezuka drew them as far apart as he could before guiding himself in.

Ryoma arched; his shackled biting into his skin as tears of fury ran down his cheeks. "Go…just…hit there…hard…faster!"

"What was that?" Tezuka asked slyly as he pulled out half way and thrust back in slowly.

Ryoma groaned, "Please, just hit it…please…harder…faster!"

Tezuka bit back a smile as he pulled out.

Ryoma groaned again.

Without any warning, Tezuka thrust in, hard, making the first year moan in ecstasy. The captain drew out fully and then thrust back in, faster and faster until he had Ryoma mewling and moaning incoherently.

_I love the way you look at me  
I love the way you smack my ass  
I love the dirty things you do  
I have control of you_

He kept missing! Ryoma whimpered, "Please…please!"

Tezuka reached forward and kissed the boy on the head before thrusting into Ryoma's prostate.

"Aahhh!" Ryoma screamed, his vision becoming blurry and white with every thrust Tezuka made at his spot.

The young captain reached up to the boy's wrist and unshackled him and then unshackled the other until Ryoma was sitting on Tezuka's lap, back facing the captain as he continued to thrust upwards into the boy.

Ryoma moaned and screamed as he reached his climax again as Tezuka kept going. _'How long could this guy hold out for?' _Ryoma wondered before returning back to voicing soft cries of pleasure.

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

And then, Tezuka reached his own climax, ejaculating inside of Ryoma, causing the freshman to whimper and mewl cutely.

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve you and me..  
You're not the one for me, no_

Both were now laying comfortable on the bed, Ryoma lying close to Tezuka while the captain had him in an embrace.

"…You smirk too much."

Ryoma looked at his lover, "What?"

"Smirking, it makes you look arrogant," Tezuka said bluntly.

Ryoma smirked, "Well, _you're _the one who seemed to lose control first."

Tezuka turned on his side to look at Ryoma before grabbing him, "Brat."

* * *

!!!Please review!!!

Squishy.


End file.
